


To be a Child

by LittlePrincePotter



Series: Childhood's Gifts [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Fandom
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Brotherly Love, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is a baby, Damian Wayne is cute, Damian wayne being a child, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlePrincePotter/pseuds/LittlePrincePotter
Summary: Damian begins discovering that being a child isn't a bad thing. His family helps. Fluff.This can be read as a stand alone fic, or part of the series.I'd like to thank my amazing beta reader peppersonironi! Check them out here and on Tumblr! Also I'd like to voice my appreciation to the two other people who beta'd the first part. They are alghulheritage and anubis1130 on Tumblr!
Relationships: Barbara Gordon & Damian Wayne, Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Duke Thomas & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Duke Thomas & Damian Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Series: Childhood's Gifts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015302
Comments: 33
Kudos: 295





	1. The Beginning of it All

It all started on his second Easter with his father. 

Easter was some inane American holiday on which a magical bunny brought children baskets of goods and hid eggs with candy in them. 

Damian didn't even know where a rabbit would get eggs. 

Still, he descended the stairs that Sunday morning. Different colored pastel baskets stacked high with goodies were placed out in the living room. Each of them had a paper on the handle with the name of a young vigilante stuck to the handle. The young assassin eyed them. This holiday was strange, but he could not deny that he did enjoy candy, so he supposed the day wasn't worthless. 

"Breakfast first Master Damian," Pennyworth said, sticking his head out of the doorway of the dining room. Breakfast was set out so the elder was watching the baskets. He had to make sure none of the children made themselves sick on sweets before they even ate a meal. 

Grayson descended the stairs with a sleepy Todd and Drake in tow. 

"The Easter Bunny came Dami!" He said wrapping an arm around Damian's shoulders. The boy only tensed slightly. It was a fact of life that Grayson had little respect for his family's personal space. At least in Damian's book it was anyway. 

Breakfast was rambunctious and noisy. Gordon, Brown, Cain, Thomas, and Father were all already at the table. Brown was wearing a pair of fabric bunny ears, and encouraged the others to do the same. Damian strictly refused to wear the ridiculous things, even after she had gotten almost everyone else, even Pennyworth, to wear them. 

After breakfast, the children descended on the brightly-colored baskets. Not only did they each contain an unhealthy amount of sugar, they also each held some type of toy. Damian watched as Brown showed off a toy chick which would peep incessantly if placed on a flat surface while she had half a chocolate bunny's ear sticking out her mouth. Cain smiled at Brown, and showed her the small musical bunny she had gotten. It was dressed like a ballerina. 

His watching was interrupted when Grayson put a hand on his shoulder and steered him toward a pastel green basket. He tensed a little when he saw it. Sitting in the basket was a stuffed cow. It was an off-white color with light brown spots, a green and white bow tied around its neck, and an embroidered smile. 

It was juvenile. He scoffed as he picked up the toy. It was maybe 10 inches long. His fingers brushed over the fabric as he scowled at the offending object. Something in the back of his head commented on how pleasantly soft the toy was, especially on its white stomach, and he felt embarrassment rise to his throat. 

He could not enjoy this childish thing. Mother would have had his head if she saw him holding it. 

"Something wrong Dami?" Grayson asked, interrupting his thoughts. He squatted down so he would be eye-to-eye with the child.

"This thing. It is childish."

Grayson just smiled at him. "Everyone has a special toy Damian. I have a stuffed elephant that I've had since I was a kid. Its name is Zitka. Jason has a racoon that Bruce gave him when he was first adopted. Timmy has a dragon with constellations on it that his mom gave him. Steph has a small collection of toys from various friends and family and Cass keeps every toy we give her on holidays as a reminder of good times with us. Duke has a praying bear from his parents, although the sound is broken on it, and Babs keeps a stuffed horse Commissioner Gordon gave her." 

Damian's scowl faded into a thoughtful expression as Grayson spoke. "So it is… a normal phenomenon for adults to keep childish things as long as they are sentimental?" 

Grayson nodded. "I bet if we went in the attic right now we'd find the toy Bruce used to sleep with when he was younger."

"But I have no such sentimental attachment to this."

"Would it be special if I told you that I may have helped the Easter Bunny pick this out for you?" Grayson asked with a wink. 

Damian considered this for a moment. Be slowly drew the cow close this chest, tucking one arm around it and between the front and hind set of legs. The other hand came to rest below the cow's neck. "Yes I think that would be… sufficient." 

The man stood and ruffled Damian's hair with a smile. He pressed a small kiss to Damian's head. "Now," he said, "why don't we take a look at what candy you got this year?" The child nodded. He removed one hand from the toy and started going through the basket. The other arm clutched his stuffed animal as he removed a chocolate egg with peanut butter inside. 

He ate his egg as he watched Todd play with a pastel toy gun that produced a clucking chicken on a string when fired. He shot it at Thomas, who dramatically clutched his chest as if he had been injured in return. Father and Pennyworth were smiling at all of them fondly, expressions he secretly wished the two men wore more often. 

Easter was not worthless, Damian concluded.


	2. A Bird Safe From the Storm

If he ever admitted it to another soul, he would surely die of shame, but Damian couldn't deny he was afraid. 

Outside, lightning cracked across the sky and thunder shook his window as it practically rained sideways. Damian had always hated the sound of thunder. 

He was curled in a ball on his bed, desperately trying to distract himself by drawing in his sketchbook. The storm was moving closer, and a particularly loud clap of thunder had him jumping to his feet in fright. His sketchbook and pencil tumbled unceremoniously to the ground as he failed to bite back a quiet whimper. 

Maybe he could go down to the cave. He wouldn't be able to hear the thunder down there. Father was on patrol. It was Drake, Brown, and Cain's turn to patrol tonight as well. Surely he could sit with Oracle as she talked with them over their comms. At least he wouldn't be alone, and he could hear Baba's voice too. 

But wouldn't they question his presence? A part of him said they wouldn't. The stronger part of him was to weary that they might. 

Another burst of thunder made him jump and stumble forward. He caught himself on a nearby shelf, knocking its contents to the ground. 

It didn't matter if they asked. He just needed to not be alone. He moved toward the door of his bedroom. He opened it and paused. Maybe he should bring his sketchbook. He turned back and scanned the floor for his sketchbook. Instead, his eyes landed on the stuffed cow that had fallen from the shelf. The one from Easter that he had since deemed Mini-Batcow. He stated into its embroidered eyes as he remembered how soft it was. 

Maybe this would make him feel better. 

He walked over to it and knelt down. He picked the soft object up in his hands. As another clap of thunder hit, he instinctively pulled it to his chest as he failed to suppress an audible yelp. 

"Master Damian?" Pennyworth inquired from where he stood in the hallway. He passed the threshold of the room in long strides and peered down at the boy. 

He looked so small like this. He was knelt down, clutching a plushie. His shoulders were tense and his eyes were wide with fear. The butler quickly scanned the room for what had frightened his young master so. The answer came when a bang from outside shook the house. A stubborn whimper had passed Damian's lips. 

"I'm fine Pennyworth," he lied. 

"Of course you are Master Damian," the butler agreed, "I was simply coming to offer you some of the hot chocolate I was going to make for Master Jason and Master Richard. Perhaps you would like to join them in the living room?" 

Damian hesitated, but he stood and nodded. Hot chocolate sounded nice, but not as nice as company sounded. Pennyworth led him into the living room before excusing himself to the kitchen. Damian was so busy watching the butler leave he didn't notice his brothers had stopped talking amongst themselves and were instead observing their obviously-uncomfortable little brother. The boy tensed at thunder once more but refused to let another pathetic, humiliating sound come from him. 

"Little D?" Grayson said. Damian snapped his attention toward the couch. "Wanna come watch a movie with us?" 

Damian padded over to the couch and sat in between his older brothers. Grayson put an arm around him and pulled him into his side. The child rested his head against his brother's ribcage, feeling some tension leave him as the eldest's fingers started to card through his hair. 

"What do you want to watch Babybat?" Todd asked. His voice wasn't as soft as Grayson's was, but it did lack the usual edge. Todd had one hand on the remote and the other reached over to lightly rub his back up and down. 

"A nature documentary."

Todd nodded and pulled up Netflix in response. 

Soon, a nature documentary was playing on the TV. His big brothers' hands never left him. They stroked and petted the whole time, soothing him quietly. Pennyworth served hot chocolate. It warmed him from the inside. Slowly, his eyes fell shut. 

Damian did not remember falling asleep. He awoke briefly when he felt someone putting something over him. Ready to fight, he looked up to see his attacker. His eyes met Todd, who was tucking him in bed. A bed. This was not his bed. Strong arms still held him, and when he looked over he saw Grayson. Ah. This was Grayson's old room. The man was holding Damian close, his chin resting on top of the younger's head. 

Although Jason would never admit it, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Damian's temple. "Goodnight Babybat," he said softly. 

"Goodnight Todd."

Dick pressed his lips to the top of Damian's head before looking at Jason. "Goodnight Jaybird. I love you."

"Yeah yeah. Goodnight Dickhead," the other man replied. He followed up with an almost inaudible "I love you too."

Jason closed the door behind him and Dick pressed another kiss to his brother's head. "Try to sleep okay Damian?"

The boy nodded, holding his stuffed cow tighter to his chest and letting his eyes close. 

"I love you Dami."

"I love you too Grayson."


	3. A Mall Trip

Damian paced around his room. A stupid, shameful, childish request ran through his head and he could not find the resolve not to act on it. Why couldn't he find the resolve not to act on it? 

He bit his thumbnail and let out a small growl. Stupid. Had two years with his family really made him so soft? 

But he wanted to act on it. So badly. And who would stop him? He was Damian Wayne and he could do whatever he wanted. 

He could do whatever he wanted. 

With that thought, he flung the door open, only to run straight into Grayson, who had been prepared to knock. 

"Hey there Babybat," he said, taking the chance to wrap his arms around his brother, "where you going in such a hurry?"

Damian reluctantly hugged his brother back. 

"I was coming to talk to you."

Grayson released him and squatted down to eye level. "Talk to me about what Dames?" 

Damian wouldn't meet his gaze. "I… feel as though I should acquire more stuffed animals." He paused. When Grayson didn't say anything he continued. "My other pets will fear I favor Batcow over them because I own a stuffed cow and not a cat, dog, or turkey. And Father says one should not play favorites." 

When he looked at Grayson's face, the man had the brightest smile plastered on. His hands fell on Damian's arms. "I'm sorry Buddy. I gotta take the train back to Blüdhaven today for my civilian job tomorrow." Damian faltered a little bit. "But, Bruce has the day off. Would you like Baba to take you?"

"Do you think he will?"

"I know he will." The man stood and took Damian's hand, lacing their fingers together. "Let's go get some breakfast into you, and I'll go tell Baba to get ready for a trip to the mall." 

Damian was soon deposited at the table. Dick made sure to kiss his temple before rounding the table to Tim. Tim was half asleep, clinging to a mug of coffee. Dick kissed his temple, startling him. 

"Was'at?" Tim muttered, looking up at Dick. He cleared his throat. "How are you so awake in the morning?"

"Because I sleep at night Timmy," Dick replied. He tapped Tim's coffee mug. "I expect you to have a real breakfast too. Not just coffee."

Tim grumbled but he nodded. Dick seemed satisfied with this and left, making his way down to the cave. Bruce was at the computer. He had taken the day off to catch up on case work. 

"Bruce," Dick said, coming to stand in the bat's peripheral vision, "you need to take Damian to the mall today. He wants to go to a toy store so he can get stuffed animals."

"Have Tim do it."

Dick rolled his eyes. "No Bruce. Your son wants to spend time with you." He flicked his father in the temple lightly. "Don't just assume people know you love them, especially not Damian. You have to actually spend time with him. Although I do think it's a great idea to take Timmy with you too. He could use some time out of the house." 

Bruce grunted, considering this. He nodded after a few seconds. He pulled his hands away from the computer and looked at his eldest son. "I'll take them. Are you coming with or are you still going back today?"

"Going back today. I do have a job you know." 

The older man stood and pulled his son into a hug. He kissed his temple. "Alright Chum. I'll finish the last details on this case and then I'll be upstairs. Will we see you next weekend?"

Dick was melting into Bruce's hug. "Wouldn't miss it," he replied, "I love you B."

"I love you too."

Dick returned upstairs to find Jason and Cassandra had joined Tim and Damian at the table. Jason had a bagel in his mouth and Cassandra was humming quietly as she ate eggs. 

"Bruce will take you. Get ready once you finish eating," he told Damian, ruffling the boy's hair. "I love you Dami. I'll see you next week." The brother's hugged and Dick pecked his temple. 

Dick then repeated the process with the other people around the table. Jason grunted in reply, but quietly told him he loved him too. Cassandra pointed to his chest and said "love" when she was released from a hug. Tim mumbled his affectionate response, his weight leaning against Dick. 

"You get ready after breakfast too Timmers. You're going with Bruce and Damian to the mall." 

"What? Why?" He replied, a slight pout on his lips. 

"Because you need to go out and do something fun. Besides, don't you need a new phone? You shattered your screen when you left it in your pocket to spar this week." 

Tim grumbled but agreed. Dick smiled. 

"Are you ready to depart Master Richard?" Pennyworth asked from the doorway. He had to drive Dick to the train station. 

"Yeah Alfie," he said, walking up alongside the man. He looked back at the table. "Be good until I get back next week."

This request was met with a chorus of "no" and Dick laughed as he walked away with Alfred.   
……………………………….

It had been a long time since Damian had been to the mall. He didn't find the same appeal in it as other kids did and the paparazzi were annoying. Baba tried to dress inconspicuously, but the paparazzi would probably show up sooner or later anyway. They loved taking pictures of the Waynes. 

Damian watched as they walked by colorful shops. There were lots of clothes stores displaying colorful dresses, an arcade, a game store, etc. They had stopped in the Apple store first for Tim's new phone. 

Baba took his hand. "Ready for the toy store kiddo?" 

Damian felt heat rise to his cheeks, but he nodded. "Yes Baba." 

The toy store was large, bright, and alight with music. There was a whole wall lined with stuffed animals. Damian couldn't quash the excitement that came alive in him when he saw it. He briefly wondered if this was what being a real child felt like? 

"Pick out whatever you want Damian," Bruce encouraged as he walked with his youngest son to the shelves. Tim followed, sipping from his travel mug. 

Damian spent the better part of an hour meticulously looking over stuffed animals. He might have picked out a few more than originally planned. 

He picked out a cat, turkey, and dog just like Alfred, Jerry, and Titus. But he also picked out an albino circus elephant to represent Grayson, a scarlet dragon with a mug in its claws for Drake, a cherry-red racoon for Todd, a bear with angel wings for Thomas, a black cat in a pink Tutu for Cain, and to represent Gordon he picked a light brown horse with white hooves. He hesitated as he tried to figure out what to pick to represent Brown. He eventually decided on a rainbow unicorn for her. It seemed to match her personality. He added a black bat to represent Baba. Lastly, he picked out a gray hamster that wore a suit. It reminded him of Pennyworth. 

Bruce's arms were piled high with stuffed toys. Good. That meant he didn't have to work too hard to hide his smile. His youngest was acting his age for once. It was refreshing. Tim was also glad Damian was so enthralled with the toys. It allowed him to take pictures of the boy for him to send to Dick. Dick was replying with heart emojis of course. 

"Is that all you want for now?" Bruce asked his son. 

"Yes Baba."

Bruce made his way over to the counter to pay. Damian could hardly contain himself. He was smiling from ear to ear and shifting happily in his spot. Tim had to look away from him and cover the smile carving its way into his own face. The demon brat was actually cute. No. No, he was precious like this. 

Tim looked back at the boy and took his hand as they prepared to leave. Bruce was carrying two rather large bags full of stuffed animals, so he couldn't hold Damian's hand. 

On the way out, they passed the arcade and Tim paused. 

"Hey Little D," he said, "You wanna play some games? I bet I can beat you at air hockey." 

Damian narrowed his eyes at the challenge. "Very well Drake. Baba, may we go to the arcade?" 

Bruce nodded and they turned into the arcade. He sat nearby with their bags as he watched his children play They ended up playing much more than air hockey. Ski ball, bee scoop, whatever they decided to put their hands on they played. 

They ended up winning enough tickets to each get a light up, color changing cup. 

A few paparazzi had shown up sadly. They snapped pictures and Damian tried to hide his face from the cameras. He didn't want to be in a picture with his father behind him carrying large bags from the toy store. 

Drake just gave his hand a little comforting squeeze. 

They returned home only about thirty minutes before lunch. The butler raised an eyebrow at the bags. 

"I thought you were going for stuffed animals," he commented. 

"We did. He got twelve stuffed animals," Tim replied. 

Alfred smiled. "You're becoming quite the collector, Master Damian. The fourth guest room on the left of the second floor has white bookshelves that are empty. Why don't Master Timothy and Master Bruce bring them to your room for your new collection? After your toys are arranged, lunch will be served."

"Sure thing Alfred," Tim replied. 

They did as instructed, and Damian had to admit the new shelf looked nice in his room. It wasn't very big, so only the bottom shelf remained empty. Damian figured that was alright. 

Surely he wouldn't want any more stuffed animals than he had now. 

"Thank you Baba," Damian said, hugging his father. 

Tim took one last picture: of Bruce and Damian hugging in front of a bookshelf of toys.


	4. Sick Little Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some mentions of injury in this chapter

Patrol was terrible. An Arkham break-out had required all hands on deck. Everyone was making trouble tonight, from Joker to Killer Croc. The worst part was that they hadn't even caught everyone. They would have to do this again tomorrow. 

The sun was showing over the horizon by the time all the heroes made it back to the Batcave. When had been the last time anyone but Duke had actually seen the sunrise?

There were groans and mutters as injuries were tended to. Tim and Dick were taking turns giving each other stitches. Alfred was currently ex-raying Jason's ankle to see if it was broken or sprained. Cassandra was knelt down in front of Barbara, as the redhead applied disinfectant to a gash on Cass's back she couldn't reach. Stephanie was dizzy and Duke was helping her onto one of the medbay beds. She had taken a fall and likely had a concussion. Bruce was bustling medical supplies over to whoever needed it. 

Damian's teeth chattered as he started peeling off his Robin costume. Posion Ivy had thrown him in the harbor, and he had suffered in the wet clothing for over two hours. Although the weather outside was fair, he felt dirty and cold, and his nose felt stuffed up all the sudden. 

Costumes were stripped off and replaced with civilian clothes. Damian took Dick's Nightwing hoodie. The eldest boy almost protested until he saw Damian shivering in a hoodie that went down to his knees. He didn't have the heart to take it back. 

For a few minutes it was quiet except for sounds of pain and exhaustion, or the occasional sneeze from Damian. 

"So what are we gonna do tomorrow?" Jason asked, "My ankle is sprained so I'm gonna be benched for like six weeks. Steph's concussed so she won't be able to patrol. Dick has to go back to Blüdhaven-"

Damian let out a loud sneeze. 

"-And I bet Babybat is gonna be sick from sitting in a wet costume for at least the next three days. That only leaves Duke, Tim, Cass, and you, B. That's not enough to cover Gotham after an Arkham breakout. Not to mention that Duke can't keep pulling double shifts like that."

Bruce sighed. "I know. I'll have to call the Justice League for reinforcements. Don't worry about it. Just take care of yourselves and each other and go get some rest."

"I'll stay down here with Miss Brown," Alfred said. He then went to fuss over Stephanie. 

"C'mon Dami," Dick said, although his voice was much weaker than usual. He took Damian's hand. He hated how much the boy's tiny hand was shaking in his. "Let's get you into bed. You too Timmy. Do you need help up the stairs Jason?" 

Jason pulled himself up onto his crutches. "No. I got it." Dick decided they'd wait on him anyway. 

"I'll be back down to check on everyone else once these guys are in bed," Dick said as they got on the lift. 

"No we've got it handled down here," Bruce said, "you get some sleep."

They took Jason to his room first. His exhaustion made him wobbly on the crutches. Dick and Tim had to make sure he didn't fall. 

After Jason was in bed, they moved onto Tim's room. Tim collapsed on his bed, and Dick had to fight the blanket out from under him to tuck him in. By the time the older boys were in bed, Damian's legs were ready to give out. He was hugging himself for warmth as he shivered. Little sneezes pierced the air. 

Suddenly Damian was scooped up by his big brother. He latched onto the man carrying him. Dick had to convince him to let go when he finally got the boy to his own bed. He tucked him in. 

"What stuffie do you want Babybat?" He asked. 

"What?" 

"To sleep with," Dick replied, "It'll help you feel better." He pulled down a fuzzy black bat from Damian's shelves. "How about this one?"

Damian was going to protest that sleeping with a toy was crossing a line. It was too childish, too humiliating. He had only done it that one time because he was too tired to put the cow away before going to sleep. Instead, his protests died on his lips as Dick settled the toy in his arms. He clung onto it. Dick pressed the back of his hand to Damian's forehead. 

"Oh Babybat you're burning up," he said quietly, "We'll get some fever reducers and some cold medicine into you soon. You just sleep now."

Damian didn't have the energy to say anything so he let his eyes flutter shut. 

Dick went downstairs to find Duke passed out on the couch. Not surprising since he had worked both day shift and night shift today. Cassandra was slowly making her way to her room, but she waved Dick off when he asked if she needed help. 

The eldest boy mustered the last of his strength to pick Duke up off the couch. He should be sleeping in a bed. He stumbled backward with the weight of the other man. Strong arms caught him. It was Bruce. 

"I'll put him in his room on my way upstairs," he said, taking Duke from Dick's arms. "Go rest."

"I just have to tell Alfie that Damian needs fever reducers first," Dick replied, "He's burning up. I'll go to bed after." 

Bruce sighed but reluctantly accepted this answer. 

Dick made his way into the Batcave. Alfred and Barbara were sitting by Stephanie. 

"I thought you were told to go to bed Master Richard," Alfred said, a stern look on his face. 

"I just came down here to let you know that Dami needs fever reducers and cold medicine. He's really warm."

"You can go take medicine to him Alfred," Barbara said, "I'll stay with Stephanie. The others probably need pain killers and water anyway."

Alfred hesitated before relenting. He began to set up a tray of water glasses and small bowls to hold the pills. 

"Now you can go get some rest, Master Richard. I can tend to this task by myself."

"Goodnight Alfie. Night Babs."

"Goodnight Master Richard."

"Goodnight Dick." 

….

Damian had awakened dizzy and confused. He didn't even realize an undignified whine left his mouth. 

"Master Damian. You must take some medicine now," someone said. He knew that voice. He would have been able to figure out who it was if his head wasn't swimming. 

He whimpered as he was pulled up into a sitting position. Something was pressed against his lips. It was small and hard. What was that? 

"Come now Master Damian. I must deliver medicine to the others too."

Damian slowly opened his mouth and allowed the object to be placed inside. It was followed by cool water. He was grateful for the water. His throat had been scratchy and dry. The process repeated one more time, but this time he was allowed to drink the rest of the water. 

The glass was taken from him and another object was inserted into his mouth. He didn't like it. It was hard lack plastic or metal. It stuck under his tongue and hurt the sensitive nerves there. He whined. 

"Shh Master Damian," the voice said gently, "I must know what your temperature is." 

The thermometer beeped and was removed from his mouth. The person in his room helped him lay back down. A soft toy was pressed to his chest and he happily latched onto it. 

"Baba?" He asked the person. Maybe it was father. That would make sense. 

Silence. 

"Not quite Little One," the voice replied, much softer and more gentle this time. Damian liked the softness. "Your father will come see you later. Go back to sleep now. I will bring you more water once I've tended to the others." 

Damian was already fading out when he heard the statement. 

The boy hadn't seen the small, fond smile on Alfred's face. 

….

The next time the boy awoke it was dark outside. His head throbbed, but at least he didn't feel so confused anymore. His stomach hurt too, although he couldn't tell if it was because he needed to eat or throw up. His limbs ached as he removed himself from the bed. 

He started making his way down to the kitchen, his stuffed bat still held to his chest. He got to the top of the stairs and froze. His legs were wobbly. Could he walk down the stairs without falling? 

A hand on his shoulder stopped him from having to make a decision. 

"Baba?" He asked. 

"Hi Damian," Bruce greeted gently, "You hungry?" 

Damian nodded. Bruce scooped him up and Damian leaned into the man's chest. 

He was soon deposited at the table. Father kissed his head before going to his own seat. On Damian's right was Grayson. On his left was Todd. Todd's eyes were barely open as he tried to feed himself pasta with a vegetarian sauce. Some of the sauce dripped onto his lap, but he didn't seem to notice it. 

Grayson at least managed to smile and kiss Damian's temple. "Hi Babybat," he said softly, "your little friend joining us for dinner?"

Damian was at a loss for what his brother could mean until Grayson pointed to the stuffed bat still in Damian's arms. Damian felt shame rise up his throat, burning it like bile until Grayson spoke again. 

"Oh hey. Hey, I'm not making fun of you," he said softly, running his hand through Damian's hair, "its okay if you want to carry it. Here, how about I give him a kiss too, so he feels welcomed to the table?"

The child hesitated a moment before holding out the stuffed bat. Grayson kissed it on the head and Damian couldn't be bothered to hold back a grin. 

Across from Todd sat Drake, whose face was resting on the table next to his plate. One hand still held his fork as he slept. 

Cain sat across from Damian. She seemed more alert than the others. She was eating and humming just a little, even though her movements were a little sluggish. She smiled at Damian and pointed to his stuffed animal "cute," she said. 

He smiled back at her. 

Across from Grayson sat Thomas. His head was lolling side to side, and it looked like he might join Todd at sleeping on the table. 

Baba sat at the head of the table, seeming normal except for the bags that had begun to form under his eyes. 

"Master Damian," Pennyworth said as he set a plate of food and a drink in front of the boy. Suddenly, Damian remembered who had been in his room earlier. 

And that he'd called him Baba. 

Heat flooded Damian's cheeks, but Pennyworth just offered him a kind smile. He tapped the stuffed animal Damian held. "You may have this at the table, but it may not be on your lap. If something falls off your fork, it will get dirty."

Damian didn't want to stop holding it, but Alfred was right. He placed it on the table and began to eat. 

"Thank you Master Damian," Pennyworth said as he walked around the table to attempt to wake up Drake. Bruce quickly stuck his hand out to catch Thomas's head before his face met his plate. 

They may be tired and aching, but at least they were together. They were together and they were vulnerable, which simply hadn't been allowed in the League of Assassins. Something warm and unidentifiable bloomed in his chest. He absently played with the arm of his bat while he chewed a bite of food. 

Damian loved his family and his family loved each other.


	5. Damian's First Carnival

Damian supposed life must get rather boring in a wheelchair. Personally, it would drive him insane not to be able to fight. When he had learned how to walk, he had begun learning how to fight. For Damian, fighting came just as easily as breathing. 

Watching your opponent as you both move around each other, attempting to land blows. Against an experienced opponent, the movements were smooth and steady. It was a little bit like dancing. All that was missing was the music. Then there was the satisfaction that came when one figured out an opponent's patterns and weakness. The adrenaline that rushed as one took down an opponent twice their size. 

And the sweet feeling of victory. The pride of having outsmarted an opponent. 

He'd been taught to cherish them all since he could remember. Fighting was an art, and Damian didn't think he would ever stop appreciating it. 

He wondered if Gordon had felt the same before a bullet took her legs from her. Maybe that was why she was so excited to go to this event. Maybe it felt like having some of that adrenaline back. 

Pennyworth pulled into a parking spot not too far from the fair. He was driving Gordon's van, so they got to use the handicap spaces. Cain and Damian got out of the vehicle. Pennyworth helped Gordon into her chair. They had to walk a bit of distance to find where the sidewalk dipped to the same level as the street. That way Gordon could get onto the sidewalk without needing to be picked up. 

She mumbled something but Damian didn't catch the whole sentence. He was pretty sure she had said the word "accessibility."

"Where would you like to go first Miss Barbara?" Pennyworth asked her, "And would you like me to push you? I do not wish your arms to tire on your special day."

"Thats sweet Alfred but I'm okay for right now," she replied, "If my arms start getting tired, I'll take you up on that." Gordon looked at Damian. "Have you ever been to a fair?"

"No. I have not." 

"How about we start with a small ride then?" She suggested. 

Damian scowled. "I'm sure I can handle whatever it is you want to go on." 

Gordon just smiled. "It isn't about being able to handle it Damian. I want you to enjoy it. It will probably feel kind of different to what you're used to. Some people just don't enjoy the feeling and that's okay. It's kind of like how I enjoy meat but you don't." 

Damian let his scowl fade and he nodded. That made sense. A little heat rose up to his cheeks. He shouldn't have assumed it was about his ability to handle something or not. 

"Games," Cain said with a smile. 

"And we'll play plenty of games too," Gordon said with a chuckle, "But do we have any objections to starting with the ferris wheel? I've been looking forward to that all year." 

"Ferris wheel?" Damian inquired.

Gordon pointed to a huge circular ride that seemed to cast a shadow over the rest of the fair. "That one. Is that okay with you both?"

Cain and Damian nodded in unison. 

Barbara loved the fair. It was something she looked forward to all year long. 

She however, hated how inaccessible all the rides were. When they got to the front of the line, Cassandra had to pick her up and carry her up the steps to the ferris wheel. It was embarrassing, but she supposed that her enjoyment of the rides outweighed her embarrassment. 

Alfred stayed down by her wheelchair as they boarded the ferris wheel. 

"Thanks Cass," Barbara said. Cassandra responded with an enthusiastic nod. 

"Why do they not have a ramp for you?" Damian asked as their seat was moved to seat the next people. 

Barbara chuckled. "I ask myself a lot. It's okay. I enjoy the rides too much to miss out on them."

Damian silently wondered if the Wayne Foundation had made any donations when it came to the fair. If so, maybe they could influence some change. This whole affair seemed rather important to Gordon after all. 

…

They spent at least an hour going on different rides. The three of them moved away from the boat ride that swung back and forth in the air giggling like mad. Barbra was still laughing as she rolled up to a lemonade stand. 

"Alright I think it's time for some games," Barbara announced as they were handed three lemonades. 

"Yes!" Cassandra cheered. She smiled at Damian and gently pressed a finger to his nose. "Soft toys for you." 

Damian blanched as he felt a lump form in his throat. Sure, he had taken to carrying his stuffed animals around the manor. The others didn't make fun of him for his new interest. Sometimes they even asked to touch his stuffed toys, and whenever Grayson would kiss Damian's head, he'd then lean down and kiss the stuffed animal's head too. But that was at the manor. In private. This place was very much so public. 

"It'll be fun," Gordon assured him, "besides, don't you love winning?"

Damian paused. He did indeed love winning. The lump in his throat lessened a little. 

"Okay."

The girls cheered as they made their way to the first game. 

Damian was amused by how many games there were and he had advantages for most of them. He was able to utilize his skill set in public and no one would question it. 

There was a game with a twisty ladder where you could win a giant prize for making it to the top. He won a tiger bigger than he was on his first try. Throwing a ball at a stack of cans required much less precision than throwing a baterang. Filling balloons with water guns was child's play. 

Soon, they were rushing from game to game. Alfred was making multiple trips back to the car to store their prizes. Cain was particularly partial to throwing darts at balloons hung on a wall. She had managed to pop three balloons with one dart by angling the dart in an arch. Gordon's favorite was the moving ring toss. 

Damian wasn't fairing particularly well in a game that required shooting a paper with a bb gun until the star in the middle was completely gone. He wasn't too experienced with guns. Cain was slightly better at the game. She won him a giant panda bear. 

"Young Masters," Pennyworth addressed them, "if we wish to still fit in the car at the end of this endeavor, I suggest moving away from playing so many games now. You have already played almost every game here."

"What I'm hearing," Gordon replied, "Is that it's time for cotton candy!"

Damian had never had cotton candy. He wondered what was so special about it that it made the women look this excited. When they received their cotton candy, he was suspicious. It looked like a pastel cloud. He cautiously took a bite, only to find that the candy disintegrated in his mouth, leaving only a sweet flavor behind. 

He must have looked startled because the girls chuckled. 

"Like?" Cain asked. 

"Um… yes. Yes I do," Damian replied, blushing a bit at their reaction. 

Cain ruffled his hair and smiled at him. 

…..

The sun was setting, and Gordon had asked for another ride on the ferris wheel before they left. As they got toward the top, she pointed her phone at them. 

"Smile!" She said to Cain and Damian. Cain wrapped an arm around him and rested her cheek on his head. Golden sunlight streaked across them as their picture was taken.

"Shall I take your picture with Cain next time we reach the top?" Damian offered. 

"That sounds great Damian!" Gordon replied. She handed him her phone and Cain switched to sit by Gordon.

The women made silly faces as he took their picture.  
…

"Did you have fun?" Gordon asked him. 

"Yes, I did," Damian answered, "I had originally been concerned that an endeavor such as this would be too childish for me to enjoy, but… it was a lovely experience. I appreciate you inviting me."

"I appreciate you coming. I never get to play that many games. I have nothing to do with so many prizes. You really let me go wild here." 

Damian's brow furrowed. "You are not going to keep your prizes?"

"Maybe one or two, but I just don't need the bazillion stuffed animals we won. I figured you would enjoy them though. That's why I got to play so many games this time." 

"Same," Cain chimed, smiling at Damian. He felt a familiar warm feeling in his chest as a smile graced his features. 

"Thank you," he said, feeling something akin to bashful. 

"I suppose we will have to put more shelves in your room to accommodate your growing interest Master Damian," Pennyworth said as they got to the car. Gordon's van had a very large trunk, and it was packed to the brim with stuffed toys. Some of them were placed in the back seat because the trunk was out of room. Damian felt that familiar burst of excitement inside of him that he had started associating with what it must feel like to be a real child.

...

Damian had indeed needed more shelving in his room to accommodate his growing collection. A white shelf now wrapped around the room, and it was filled with stuffed animals. They'd added two new bookshelves, and even those were almost full too. 

It wasn't entirely his fault. His family had taken to bringing him stuffed animals as gifts. Sometimes Father would buy three or four at a time if Damian had had a rough patrol the night prior. 

Strangely enough, he was more okay with this than he ever thought he'd be.


	6. Tea Parties and Doctor's Kits

"Damian!" The blonde yelled as she bust through the door of his bedroom. Damian looked up at her. He was sitting on the floor, leaning back against the giant panda Cain had won him. He had been drawing before this interruption. 

"Yes Brown?" 

"We brought you presents!" A voice said from behind her. It was Thomas, and he was carrying two boxes wrapped with silver wrapping paper. 

Damian blinked. He had half a mind to tell them to knock next time, but they had brought him gifts. 

And he wanted to know what they were. 

Damian stood, picking up the red racoon plush he had been cuddling with when he did. 

Thomas stepped passed Brown. He handed him the bigger box first. 

Damian unwrapped it carefully, and then pulled the contents from the brown box. It was a large wicker basket with a hinged lid. He opened it to reveal a porcelain tea set with six tea cups. It was white with highly detailed robins with some flowers painted in the background.

"That one's from me," Thomas said proudly. 

Damian was about to reply when Brown took the other box from Thomas's hands and showed it toward him. "And this one's from me!'

Damian repeated the process, but was much more curious about the result. It was a fake plastic doctor's kit.

"The stethoscope actually works!" Brown said proudly. 

"I don't understand," the child admitted, "what are these for?" 

"They're for you to play with your stuffed animals with silly," Brown replied, "you can pretend to give them check-ups when they feel bad or have little fake tea parties with them." 

Heat rushed to his cheeks like lava rushing down a mountain. He was at a loss for words. Should he voice his embarrassment? Just say thank you? 

The older vigilantes stared at him. 

"You don't like it," Thomas said flatly. 

"I…," Damian cleared his throat, "I've never had a tea party or… or played like that before." 

Thomas and Brown exchanged a look before focusing on him again. Brown smiled. 

"Well then let's have a tea party right now!" 

Damian blanched at the suggestion. Right now? 

"It'll be fun! Duke and I will go get a table and some chairs!" 

…

A small round table and four chairs had been set up in his room. A constant heat rested under his cheeks. 

They had had him pick out three stuffed animals to set on the table for the other three cups. He had picked a rainbow unicorn, a bear with angel wings, and his circus elephant. In his lap sat his black bat. 

"More tea Ms. Brown?" Thomas offered in a terrible British accent. 

"Why of course Mr. Thomas," Brown replied in an equally horrible British accent. 

"How about our other guests? Would you like tea Ms. …." Thomas looked at his circus elephant and then back to Damian. 

"Her name is Daisy," Damian supplied. 

"Ms. Daisy," Thomas finished as he pretended to pour tea in the cup in front of the elephant. 

"Does Daisy like the circus?" Brown asked, reverting to her usual voice.

Damian nodded. Was he doing this right? 

Brown looked back at the elephant. "What's your favorite part of the circus Ms. Daisy?"

Silence hung in the air until Damian realized they expected him to supply the voice for the elephant. 

"All the other animals," Damian answered, his voice remarkably small and unsure. 

Thomas and Brown exchanged another look before looking back to Damian. "Who are Daisy's best friends?" Thomas asked, looking at Damian this time. 

The child stood and walked over to his shelf. He pulled down his cherry racoon and red dragon. "This is Jacob," he said holding up the racoon, "and this is Jimmy." He held up the dragon. 

"What else should we know about Daisy?" 

Damian felt a small smile tug at his lips. "She really likes hugging people with her trunk," he said, putting the other two stuffed animals back. He returned to his seat. "And she likes doing tricks." 

As Brown and Thomas continued to ask about his various stuffed animals, their names and activities, he felt his tension begin to bubble up from under his skin where it had been buried and slide off him. They would do voices for his stuffed animals, and Damian was surprised when he found himself suppressing giggles. 

"Should Daisy have more tea?" Thomas asked, looking at Brown. 

"Well I would love some," Damian said quickly, using a high pitched voice, "After all those flips I've done, I'm parched!"

The room froze and for a second and Damian silently wondered if he had done it wrong. 

Then Thomas and Brown beamed at him. Brown wrapped her arm around him as Thomas pretended to pour the tea. 

Damian beamed right back. Not only was he doing something right, he was having fun doing it! 

This, he decided, is exactly what it must feel like to be a child. 

It was exhilarating. 

The tea party continued, with Damian taking over the voices for his stuffed friends. He told the other humans at the table the outlandish things his toys did when they weren't busy with Damian. The room was filled with chatter and laughter and warmth spread from Damian's chest all the way to his toes. 

The tea party was only broken up by the announcement of real dinner. Thomas and Brown each had an arm wrapped around him as they went downstairs. 

…

After dinner he returned upstairs, still smiling. Grayson would be at the manor tomorrow and he would ask him if they could have a tea party too. 

For now, he grabbed the toy doctor's kit that Brown had given him. It was time for Daisy's check up after all.


End file.
